Missing
by karyshamy
Summary: After their first night together, Sheldon and Amy established weekly sleepovers. How does the Shamy coitus affect the gang? This is a short Shamy story, but all the gang is in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I had this idea of their friends having their schedule disrupted now that Sheldon and Amy are engaging into coitus, so I decided to write a short story about it. It was meant to be a one-shot, but I believe that it deserves 2 or 3 chapters. Let's see how it goes. I'm open to ideas!

This episode is all through the gang's point of view, but Shamy will appear soon, I promise.

I hope you enjoy this little story!

I own nothing.

* * *

"Vintage game night!"

"Yeah!"

"Without Sheldon. Again." Leonard sighed.

"Why are you saying that as a bad thing?" Howard asked, mocking him.

"Because he's our friend and I sort of miss him." Leonard shrugged, bringing the Chinese take-out bags to the coffee table. He sat on his spot in the armchair and started distributing the food. That was when he saw the tangerine chicken at the bottom of the bag.

"I can't believe I even ordered his food!"

"Well, he might eat it later."

"He's not coming back later. He's staying at Amy's for the weekend."

"Maybe Penny can eat it."

"I doubt it, she said she would eat out with Bernie and Emily."

"Well, so there's nothing left to do but share it."

After a moment of silence, they all agreed. "Yeah."

* * *

Bernadette opened the door of the Mexican restaurant, stepping inside, followed by her two friends. "Isn't this place nice?"

"Yeah, Amy suggested it some months ago, we came here together once, it was cool," Penny replied, not as excited as Bernie.

They chose a table by the corner and got seated, accepting the menus the waiter kindly handed them. While the girls checked the options of food, Emily took a look around the place. "I like it here, the dimmed light, the bohemian atmosphere, those weird dummies on the wall wearing sombreros. When does the karaoke session start?"

Penny put the menu down and looked around as well. "In an hour. It's time enough for us to eat."

"Why?"

"Because I already signed for us to sing in pairs! Bernie and I go first, then Bernie with Emily and later Emily and I."

"That's a lot of singing. Which songs did you choose?"

"Bernie and I will be singing _Oops I did it again_. You and Bernie will be singing _What a wonderful world_ and you and I _We are going to be friends_."

"Ohh, I love that song, it's cute!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah, Amy and I sang that song together some time ago. It was cool." Penny said, staring at the stage with a longing look.

"Maybe we could move Girls' night to another day of the week. Friday seems not to be working anymore," Emily observed.

"Yeah, now that the Shamy established their weekend sleepovers at Amy's we won't be seeing her on Fridays anymore," Bernie said.

"I can't believe Sheldon gave up on his beloved vintage game night for Amy."

"I guess he has really changed for her. I think it's great," Emily pointed.

"Me too. Me too," Penny agreed, sadly.

* * *

"Focus, dude, you're going to get us all killed!"

"I'm trying, but Sheldon is the leader when we play GoldenEye 007, not me."

"But Sheldon's not here, so do something!" Howard hissed.

"Why are you in the same place as I! Get lost!" Raj yelled.

"I'm sorry, I got confused in the map, I'm not used to the screen divided into three!"

"You're the green dot, focus man!"

"Right, I forgot! Sheldon is always the green, I'm not used to being the green!"

"Oh, no! You're getting close to my hidden place, find someplace else!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying! Oh crap, he found me!"

"Don't run towards me! To the other side! To the other side! Oh, no, dude, he got us both killed. Run Howard, you're our only hope!"

"Damn, I ran out of bullets. Now I only have a knife left."

"Hide behind that wall."

"No! He'll find you easily! You have to find another place!"

"But where?"

"Try behind that table."

"But he'll see my legs! Oh, no, he's in the room."

"Wait for him and attack!"

"Are you crazy? He has to hide somewhere else!"

"What do I do?"

"Nevermind. He threw a grenade."

"Ouch!" They exclaimed together. "Enough. We need Sheldon."

* * *

After eating and having a few drinks, Penny and Bernie were called to the stage to perform their song together. Emily stayed at the table watching their goofy performance, as Penny pretended she was Britney and Bernie tried a diva-like performance. They were applauded in the end, and they returned to their table to wait for their next turn.

"You guys were great!" Emily said, taking another sip of her margarita.

"Thanks! Sometimes I miss performing."

"Yeah, like that time you performed that Spice Girls song at the beauty pageant."

"You've been to a beauty pageant?"

"Great, now Emily knows it too. How embarrassing!"

"Yeah, I'll show you the video later, I still have it in my iPad. Amy and I had good laughs when I found it."

"And I'll show you Penny's Serial Ape-ist low budget movie. And Amy's fanfiction about her and Sheldon!"

"Hey! Let's not start a fight! And it's not fair with Amy, she's not here to defend herself!"

"It's not my fault she'd rather have sex than be with her friends."

"Look, Bernie, it's our turn, let's go." Emily thanked for the timing, she was already seeing a fight in front of her. They walked to the stage to perform their next song, as Penny took her phone to text Amy.

 **We really miss you at Girls' night. It's not the same without you. And you should know I defended you from Bernie. And Emily knows about your fanfiction. xoxo.**

She put her phone back in her pocket. She didn't expect Amy to answer anytime soon, she was probably busy with Sheldon. That was something Penny would have to get used to. She sipped her margarita as she watched Bernie singing with her high pitched voice.

 _"I see trees of green, red roses toooooo."_

Emily sang along, clearly trying hard not to laugh while that was not a problem to Penny, who could laugh as she watched Bernie hurt everyone's ears. "That is even better than I thought!"

A few minutes later, when they returned to the table, Penny was in her fourth margarita.

"Woa, Penny, don't you think you should slow down on the Margaritas?"

"I'm fiiiine! Look, Amy, we're next, let's go!"

"It's EmiLY."

"That's what I said! Let's go!"

As they started singing the song, Penny made an emotional performance. At the end, she put her arm around Emily's shoulder and they both sang along.

 _"Tonight I'll dream while in my bed_

 _When silly thoughts go through my head_

 _About the bugs and alphabet_

 _And when I wake tomorrow I'll bet_

 _That you and I will walk together again_

 _I can tell that we're going to be friends_

 _I can tell that we're going to be frieeeeeends"_

When the song ended, Emily held a very emotional Penny's arm, guiding her back to the table.

"Penny, oh my God, are you crying?"

"We became good friends, now she's abandoning me!" Penny sobbed.

"That's enough, we're leaving," Bernie said, as she already called the waiter to pay the check and Emily ordered a cab from her phone.

* * *

 **A/N:** What was the Shamy doing that night?

Please leave me a review if you like. I'd love to see your opinion on this chapter!

I don't own any of the songs mentioned in the story:

Oops, I did it again - Britney Spears

What a wonderful world - Louis Armstrong

We are going to be friends - The White Stripes


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** Guys, I have no words to express how happy I am with the response I've got from this story! It was so amazing to read all your reviews, thank you all so much!

I hope I won't disappoint you with what I've planned for this story.

Here's chapter 2. I have 2 more chapters planned, but I didn't finish writing them yet. Shamy appears in the end of this one.

I wish I could have updated sooner, but life sometimes gets in the way.

I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Good morning, Sunshine," Leonard smirked, as he threw the curtains of his bedroom open.

"Oh, God, Leonard, my eyes are hurting! And my head!"

"Come on, wake up, I made you breakfast. And... I brought you a cup of coffee."

Penny murmured a 'thank you' as he handed her a mug with the hot liquid. She tried to sit up in bed, and as she was having a hard time Leonard helped her. He sat by her side and removed a strand of hair from her face as she sipped the drink.

"What do you want to do in our Sheld-off weekend?"

"I don't know... I still have those margaritas in my head. I can't think."

"Well... As we have the apartment all to ourselves, we can do whatever we want."

She nodded, searching for her phone on the bedside table.

"Amy hasn't replied yet. That's weird."

"They're probably still busy... Let them have their alone time..."

"I know that. It's just that she usually replies right away, and it's 11 am and still not even a word from her..."

"Do you want me to send a message to Sheldon to check on them?"

"I think that would be good."

Leonard picked up his phone and typed a short message to Sheldon. "All right, now let's go eat." He dragged Penny by the hand and she followed him with her mug to the kitchen. They sat at the island side by side and Penny started to grab French toasts and put them on her plate. Leonard observed her picking up the food, glad that she was enjoying the meal he prepared.

"Do we have milk?"

"Yes, I'll get it for you."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek before he stood up. He loved taking care of Penny, even when she was hangover. As he approached the fridge, he noticed something was not right.

"Oh, crap."

"What's wrong?"

"Someone rotated the apartment flag 45°! I'd better fix that before Sheldon comes back."

"Seriously? Who dared to rotate the flag? You guys were doing wild stuff here last night." Penny replied in a mocking tone.

"It was probably Howard. He loves to tease Sheldon."

Leonard aligned the flag back to its original angle and place while Penny rolled her eyes and grabbed another French toast. Leonard collected the milk from the fridge and placed it on the island, sitting by her side and grabbing a toast.

"So, how was girls' night? Did you guys have a lot of fun?"

"I guess... We got drunk, we ate, we sang karaoke. It was cool."

"You mean you got drunk, right? Bernie and Emily were just fine when they carried you up the stairs last night."

"They didn't carry me, I was just a little dizzy."

"A little dizzy? We took you straight to bed and half a minute later you were already snoring."

"Yeah, I was drunk. Anyway, if Amy were there she wouldn't have let me drink that much. Speaking of Shamy, any replies from Sheldon?"

Leonard picked up his phone from his pocket, and there were no new messages.

"Nothing. That's weird. He usually replies right away."

"Yeah, aren't they two peas in a pod?"

"Let me try to call him... Voicemail. Huh, that's weird."

"Yeah, Amy's phone was off as well last night. I guess they must have had a really busy night. And morning."

* * *

Bernie watched herself on the mirror as she renacted her performance at the karaoke. _'I should do that more often'_ , she thought, as she remembered her singing the night before. _'Except for the part of carrying Penny four floors upstairs.'_ She shook her head and restarted to collect the laundry basket. As she went down the stairs, she saw her husband still playing video games sitting in his pajamas. _'Some things never change. At least we got rid of Stuart.'_

"Howie, weren't you playing this game last night?"

"Yes, and I'll just stop when I get better at it."

"No, you'll stop right now because you promised you'd clean the garage today."

"But Bernie, it's only 11 am!" He replied in a childish way.

"Exactly, it's **already** 11 am and you're in your pj's playing video games!"

"Alright. I'll turn it off. Let me just save it."

She took the basket to the garage and grabbed a bucket and a few cleaning items he would need. When she returned, he was already turning the device off.

"Here's your bucket with the stuff you'll need. Now go!"

"Hey, why are you so cranky today?"

"I'm not cranky, I just need the garage clean."

"And I'll clean it as I promised. Is there anything else bothering you?" He said in a caring way, embracing her. She wondered how he could go from a man-child into the prince of her dreams in seconds.

"Well... not really, I guess I'm just tired of the hard time Penny gave us last night because of Amy."

"I just saw you and Emily arrive with her and she was drunk. But what happened?"

"She took too many margaritas and then she wouldn't stop complaining that she missed Amy. I never saw her like that. Not even over Leonard."

"Well, Leonard was not fine either, he was all _'I don't know what to do, Sheldon would know what to do'_ , blah blah blah." Howard said mimicking Leonard's voice.

"Those two are too fixated on Sheldon and Amy. I know we're friends, but don't you think it's a little too much?"

"Yeah, I guess they take care of Sheldon as if he's their child, but I don't get Penny's fixation with Amy."

"Well, I guess they both needed those sessions with Dr. Gallo. I've never seen a couple with so many issues like them!"

"Yeah, I don't get why it is so hard for them to be a normal couple, like us."

"What I don't get is why you're still here and not cleaning the garage. Chop chop, you putz!" Bernie ordered in a bossy tone, but as soon as he left the room she smiled.

* * *

"I'm glad you could get two days off in a row from the hospital."

"Yeah, I could spend some time with the girls last night and I've got to wake up next to my sweet boy." Emily kissed him in bed before they both got up.

"I'll make us my special raspberry pancakes. You just sit and watch me work."

After some time, Raj was finishing to prepare breakfast while Emily sat at the table drinking juice.

"Here they are, 'Rajberry' pancakes." He placed a big plate with the food on the table, and he joined her to eat.

"I love it when you make me breakfast."

"You're welcome." He winked at her, serving them both the pancakes. They ate quietly for a while before Raj started speaking.

"So, how was it last night with the girls?"

"It was nice, the place was so cool! The food was delicious and we sang karaoke."

"I'm glad you're getting along with them."

"Me too. Penny is funny, even though she got a little too emotional last night about Amy. Did you know she made a low-key movie called Serial Ape-ist?"

"Yeah, we all watched it. Somehow it became some sort of a cult movie."

"Nice, I'd like to see it later."

"I have the DVD, I'll show you later."

"And she mentioned a video of Bernie in a beauty pageant, have you seen it too?"

"Really? No, not that one. Let's finish eating and I'll look for it."

"And they also told me about a fanfiction Amy wrote about her and Sheldon."

"Ohhh, that's juicy! I should go to girls' night more often, I'm missing all the good stuff!"

* * *

"Too bad we won't be able to go to the Michigan Science Center this morning."

"Yeah, who knew it would be sleeting."

"Yeah. But maybe we could revisit last night's activities."

"Oh, I'd like that, Dr. Cooper. I'm glad you decided to join me in the Neurobiology conference even though you hate it."

* * *

 **A/N:** So, I made Sheldon go with Amy to the Neurobiology conference. I hope you liked to see the couples talking about the previous night and Shamy.

I'd love to read your thoughts on this chapter.

I'll try to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:** Wow, I can't believe it's been almost 3 months since I last updated this story. I've been really busy lately, so I didn't have time to sit and write for hours. But I finally could make it.

I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed, and also to michamoverano, who encouraged me to update this story.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _"Hi, I'm Bernadette MaryAnn Rostenkowski from Yorba Linda, California._

 _And you should pick me for Miss California Quiznos nineteen ninety-nine_

 _But I want to tell you what I want, what I really really want_

 _I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_

 _I wanna I wanna, I wanna, I wanna_

 _I wanna really really really be Miss California Quizno nineteen ninety-nine"_

"Ohhh, Bernie was so cute! She looked like a princess in that pink dress."

"Are you kidding? She looks more like a Barbie from the eighties." Emily pointed out, as she still laughed from watching the video on Raj's iPad.

"Be nice. She was a girl following her dream."

"You're right... Now play it again!"

"You don't have to ask twice! I think I've just found my new ringtone."

They watched it a few more times before Raj googled Amy's fanfiction. It didn't take long for him to find it, and they both sat side-by-side reading the spicy tale of Amelia and Cooper, the time traveler.

"Holy Cow! I can't believe Amy could write hot stuff!"

"Well, wanting to be in a sexual relationship and not having it certainly left a lot for her imagination."

"I think it was really romantic. The bucolic scenario, her washing him, it really felt like Little House on the Prairie."

"I'll tell you a secret... I was never a fan of Little House."

"You can't be serious! It's one of the best tv shows. I learned a lot about America watching it back in India when I was a teenager."

"It's not that bad, it's just not my favorite genre. When I was a teenager I loved Tales from the Crypt."

"Well... That's... Anyway, Are you sure you're ok with spending the day at the telescope?"

"I guess it's better than watching Little House."

* * *

Bernie was working on the counter, slicing a few carrots for the soup she would make for lunch. She didn't notice when Howard entered the room and slowly wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"Hmmm... What a great smell!"

"I'm making us soup."

"I was not talking about the food if you know what I mean."

"Howie!" She laughed, as he peppered her neck with kisses. "I took a shower before cooking."

"I wish I would have something else for lunch."

Just as he was about to lift and sit her on the counter, he heard his phone buzz.

"Who is it now? Don't tell me it's Stuart. Or Raj, again."

 **"Changing the flag on the fridge was not cool, dude. - L"**

"Surprisingly no, it's neither of them. It's just Leonard with some crazy talk about a flag."

 **"IDK what you're talking about. - H"**

"He's got to move out of that apartment, living with Sheldon is turning him into a lunatic just like that whackadoodle." He replied, after typing the message.

"And that would be good for Penny as well, that girl needs to get out of her comfort zone. Plus she's been obsessing about every little thing lately. Ever since they got married she's been avoiding the living arrangements topic."

 **"Come on, I know it was you who rotated the flag 45°. BTW, wanna hang out tonight, have dinner here?- L"**

"What about having dinner there later? He invited us."

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright." He replied. **"No, I didn't and yes, count on us. - H"**

 **"Really? Alright then. See u guys later. - L"**

* * *

"That's weird."

"What is it?" Penny asked, as she closed the door behind her and placed the takeout bags on the coffee table.

"It wasn't Howard who moved the flag."

She sighed. "Seriously, Leonard, I left almost one hour ago to get the food and you're still worrying about that stupid flag? Let it go!"

"I guess you're right." He walked towards her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the movies shelf. "So, what movie are we watching?"

"You can choose any superhero film you like, I'm really into watching some action today."

"Are you sure you don't want to watch another chick flick with Sandra Bullock?"

"No, we watched it the last time." Penny started to look for a movie in the shelf. She picked up one that didn't seem that boring. "How about this one with Ryan Reynolds, Green Lantern?"

"No, that sucks, I've watched it more than I should have."

She rolled her eyes, putting it back into place. She looked at the others when she spotted another one that seemed nice. "Oh, look, Ben Affleck!"

"That sucks too."

"Ohhh what about George Clooney?"

"Well... In fact that one is not that bad. Let's watch it."

They sat together on the couch after Leonard prepared the DVD. The lights were off, just the light from the screen illuminating the room.

"Sheldon hates this movie."

"Really? Well, speaking of Sheldon, any messages from him?"

"Nope. What about Amy?"

"Nothing."

"Weird."

They spent the rest of the evening watching a Batman marathon.

* * *

Later that evening, Bernadette and Penny were chatting at the 4A as they had dinner. Howard and Leonard were having a heated discussion about which Batman was the best one while the girls cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. Bernadette took that opportunity to bring up the living arrangements situation.

"So, Penny, have you and Leonard already discussed the living arrangements?"

"Well, in fact we're still sharing the apartment with Sheldon, but essentially we're living together."

"I had a hard time when I married Howie, his mother wouldn't let him go and I know the feeling, but believe me, things got much better after we were finally alone."

"It's not like we're living with Leonard's mother. Believe me, that would have been hell, but we feel bad for leaving Sheldon alone, even though it's just across the hall."

"Well, Amy could move in with him now that they've been intimate together."

"Which we don't know much about because of that stupid non-disclosure agreement she signed."

"True, but I believe they reached a moment in their relationship that they are comfortable enough to move in together."

"Are you sure? I still have to give him his medication when he's sick."

"Penny. Aren't you using it as an excuse not to live full time with Leonard?"

"What? Of course not, we're fine, we're together, just not in one house, but two."

"Believe me, it's not the same. You need to figure out a way of getting rid of Sheldon."

"Well, if only he would propose to Amy..."

"Do you think that's a possibility?"

"Well... No... I mean, maybe..."

"What do you know?"

"Nothing! I promise I'll talk to Leonard, now let's go back to the living room."

After the couple left, Penny and Leonard were planning to start another movie.

"Why is this one called Batman Begins if there are lots of movies before that?"

"Because it's about his childhood and how he was trained before he became Batman."

"But we watched another one with the story of his childhood. I mean, more than one."

"Well, it seems he's really a traumatized guy."

"Makes sense." that was when she received a message.

"Is that Amy?"

"No, it's just Bernie saying they arrived safely at home."

"Wow, I'm really starting to worry about Sheldon."

"Do you think we should go to Amy's apartment to check on them?"

"I don't want to, but you know, it's Sheldon we're talking about if something happens to him his mother kills me."

"I know."

"Let me take my keys."

They left the apartment and Leonard drove them to Glendale. When they arrived at Amy's building, they saw her car parked in her parking spot.

"Are you sure you want to go upstairs? What if they're trying something weird and we get to see more than we should?"

"You don't need to sell it to me, I've already bought the idea. Let's go."

They waited for the elevator to arrive, and when they reached her apartment, they paused.

"Should we knock?" Penny whispered.

"Yeah, why not." They looked at each other and smiled.

"Knock knock knock Sheldon and Amy!

Knock knock knock Sheldon and Amy!

Knock knock knock Sheldon and Amy!"

They laughed, after they both knocked and yelled at the door. After a few minutes, they didn't hear any movement or sound coming from the apartment.

"Should we ring the doorbell?"

"Maybe."

Nothing happened again. With all the fuss in the hall, Amy's neighbor opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, sorry for making noise, Mrs..."

"Oliver. Janet Oliver."

"Mrs. Oliver, we're sorry if we woke you up. But as you're here, have you seen Amy and her boyfriend today?"

"Actually I've arrived home a few hours ago, I wasn't here, is everything ok with Ms. Fowler?"

"Yeah, nothing to worry about, thanks anyway. Have a good night!"

"You too."

The old woman entered her apartment and closed the door. Penny and Leonard walked back to the elevator, both in silence.

"Isn't it weird that Amy's car is downstairs and she's not in?"

"Maybe they took a cab."

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing, let's go home."

As they passed by Amy's car, Penny stepped on glass, making a cracking noise.

"Ouch!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but look! Amy's window is broken!"

They both stared at the car, not knowing what to do.

* * *

 **A/N:** One more chapter to go! I promise I'll finish this story.

Thanks a lot in advance for your reviews!


End file.
